istariafandomcom-20200215-history
Delta 193
Blight Update 193 has been applied to the Blight Testing Shard on Tuesday, January 11th and includes the following additions, changes, and fixes. =Changes= *Updated the hoard/coin values of Weapon Repair formulas. *Increased the damage of the Drain Bolt spell (average DPS increased by 25%). *Drain Percentage of the Drain Bolt spell now scales up from 20% to 45% as the level of the spell increases. *Quest "Drain Bolt IV: A Test of Spirit" will now allow you to loot a Greater Ghost Vapor from any Tier 3 Ghost while you are on the quest. *Quest "Drain Bolt VI: Performance Enhancement" will now allow you to loot a Greater Ghost Vapor from any Tier 3 Ghost and a Wraith Master Ectoplasm from any Wraith Master while you are on the quest. *Cost of Travel Tokens has been reduced by 2/3. *Travel Scrolls now share a 50% timer instead of 100%. =Fixes= *Quest "Plundered Tombs: The Tomb of Ashlander Vandus" will now properly attune you to the destination pad inside the Tomb of Vandus instead of the gate. *Fixed the skill requirements, skill, and XP award for components and resources used in the Journeyman and Expert Heavy Round and Fine Heavy Round Shield formulas. *Craft Jewelcraft 3 no longer requires a third tech comp (Enraged Oak Treant Mettle). *Cave Crawler Soldiers will no longer drop Carrion Crawler parts, but instead drop their own. *Majestic Oak Shortbow can now be used as a bow (in the right hand). *Dreveon the Battlemage's chat link to display the School Requirements will now work. *Fixed the treasure for Crimson Scourge Soulslashers. *Flame Pygmies now drop Flame Pygmy trophies/tech comps instead of Flame Ogre parts. *Meatblights now drop treasure appropriate for Undead. *Corrected the skill requirements of Master level Weapon Repair formulas. *Regal Mitril weapons are now properly called Regal Mithril weapons. *Fixed the strength mod on Regal Mithril Mace. *Fixed the damage range on Regal Mithril Two-Handed Sword. *Quest "Scalecraft Mastery I: Bronze Bars" now refers to Xarinnis. *Redbacked Spider Soldier Gland technique component now uses the default resource icon. *Updated the treasure drops and tables on Tier6 monsters (Epics in particular). *Icy Dire Wolf's Claw now has the proper icon. *Corrected the skill requirements,and xp on the Beginner, Journeyman, Expert and Master Metal Weapon Repair formula *Corrected the skill requirements and xp on the Beginner, Journeyman, Expert and Master Leather Weapon Repair formula *Corrected the skill requirements and xp on the Beginner, Journeyman, Expert and Master Jewelry Repair formula *Corrected the skill requirements and xp on the Beginner, Journeyman, Expert and Master Wooden Weapon Repair formula *Fixed the name of Beginner Jewelry Repair formula (was Beginnner) *Icon for Broken Mauls is now the icon of a maul *Tinting for Broken Mauls is now metal on the blade, wood on the handle. *Broken Mauls will now show up as usable by the proper classes. *Quest "Trandalar Attunement: Aroah's Leap" (Tradeskill version) now properly mentions azulyte instead of cotton when you return to finish the quest. *Werewolf Bone and Werewolf Heart once again drop as Tech Comps. *Formula Lycanthropy Ward Salve now properly uses Bright Cognitive Suspensions instead of Glowing. *Corrected the XP Award for making salve using the Lycanthropy Ward Salve formula. *Formula Anti-Lycanthropy Salve now properly uses Bright Kinetic Suspensions instead of Glowing. *Corrected the XP Award for making salve using the Anti-Lycanthropy Salve formula. *Eggs can now be looted from Giant Chickens while you are on quest "Farmer Idamon's Chicken Troubles" *Updated the level and skill requirements for all Broken Weapons. *Incorporeal effect from Geleon's Master Scroll now applies to incoming Melee attacks as well as Spells. *Journeyman and Expert Travel Scroll formulas now require the proper Essence Orbs for Tiers 3 and 4 Travel Scrolls. *Cask of Holding now uses a box icon. *Tremendous Sand Beetle Carapace now uses a carapace icon instead of a mandible icon. *Quest "Attunement to Drakul" now properly directs players to go to the volcano in southern Dralk, rather than to Drakul itself, to gather ash for the quest. *Non-tiered human houses and resource trees (apple, banana, apricot, etc) now properly use Level-of-Detail (LOD) models. Category:Delta